minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 24)
Author`s Note OlympianSword`s version of Herobrine`s Legend, but more accurate now. Summary The benders are making their way through a mythical cavern, but it is still a long trail... Chapter 24: Giving Birth to Light and Darkness POV: Will So, we were standing at a canyon spitting lava geysirs. I could just fly over there, but the others? Daniel mourned: "Well, I could do that trick from the jungle and blast myself over, but I might collide with a... you know what, that is it! We have to go through danger. Ignoring Herochrome, we never were really challenged. That is what the mist wants. To give us a challenge! I will do it!" And then, a water laser was fired and Daniel flew straight through a geyser and arrived at the other side. He said: "It worked. Now your turn guys!" I crouched and then super jumped forward. Mary and Alyssa flew past me. Alyssa used concrete jets, Mary seemed to use fire to hover midair. We arrived at the other side and we suddenly saw signs. It looked like a poem was written on them: The four elementals shall enter this hall. Even with their powers, they will fall. A heart to fight with his final breath And emptiness brings the most painful death" "Hmmm, the first line means we should go in." Mary mourned. "The second seems to announce a powerful opponent. But who?" I replied. "But the others? A heart to fight with his final breath?" Alyssa muttered. "And emptiness brings the most painful death?" Daniel closed. "What could that mean?" "I am not sure." I hated to admit that, but nothing could tell me what is meant with the heart and the final breath. "We should make a hideout here." Alyssa replied. Mary agreed: "We should recover before we actually fight these strong opponents!" And then, we laid down and went to sleep, but a voice suddenly flustered: I will show you how all of this began. Just watch. I found myself in an empty room. There was literally nothing around me. Did I die? "I remember this." I heard Daniel. I turned around and saw my friends as violet ghosts. "Is this what happened in your visions, Daniel?" Mary asked him. Daniel nodded. As far as we know, Daniel had visions explaining something. Like Herochrome and his master, the two men fighting and the flood of Lapis City. All of a sudden, the world started shaking and we were blinded. Sorry, a bit to early. At least you have witnessed the creation of the universe, heheh. Anyway, THIS is important. We were now standing on a quartz platform. Some meters away, there was a big hole, like an entrance. And three men were standing on it. A man with a black beard, and two miners, one with grey and one with blue eyes. They talked to each other: "Nice shrine the humans had built, don`t you think, Steve? Herobrine?" The blue-eyed man replied: "it is, Notch, but how could they build it at the place you created the universe in? The hammer scar still connects to the Void." The grey-eyed man said: "Steve is right, Notch. We don't know what could happen, but being cautious is a good idea." Suddenly, Mary pointed down and I could see a black stream of energy crawling from the Void, up the cliff into Notch`s shoe. In all of a sudden, Notch`s eyes turned black and empty, and he swung his hammer at Steve and Herobrine. Steve caught the platform with his hand, while Herobrine failed and was close into falling to his death, but suddenly, the energy stream jumped off from Notch, returning him to normal, but it flew into Herobrine instead and as soon as he absorbed it, he floated back up. Steve was lying on the ground with a terrified face and Herobrine opened his eyes. They had turned into a pure white. He charged at Steve, but Notch swung his hammer and Herobrine was smashed into the cave ceiling. Like on an old camera, our eyes automatically zoomed at Herobrine and the cliff beneath him. More energy crawled up from the Void, inside his body. And then, Herobrine didn`t move any more. His eyes opened up again, he unleashed a terrifying scream and suddenly, slashes of dark energy tore apart the cave and it was a bout to collapse. Some humans stormed inside and Herobrine started firing dark energy lasers at them. He kept going for some seconds, until Notch rammed his hammer inside his stomach and while Herobrine was falling, Notch said: "I will not kill you, Brother. But I have to banish you." With a hand movement, Herobrine disappeared. At the end, Notch and Steve were standing on the cliff, Steve walked away and Notch stared down the pit and was crying. Herobrine`s voice seemed to mutter: Why, Notch? Why wouldn`t you let me live? What have you done to me? I woke up in terror and my friends alongside me. We were back in the cavern. I was actually enlightened. Being in a mythical and confusing cavern was FOR ONCE way better than this creepy shrine where a deity killed his own brother. We nodded at each other and entered the end of the cavern... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions